James Johnson
was the 44th President of the United States of America, serving during the time of the Big Shell Incident. He was the successor of George Sears. Biography Early Life and Career An insignificant son of a senator and then a Senator in his own right, James Johnson was selected by the Patriots to become the 44th President of the United States and George Sears' successor. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Johnson was Vice-President, serving in the Sears administration who ascended to the Presidency once Sears resigned, though in reality he had been removed from office. US Presidency During his Presidency, Johnson was little more than a pawn for the Patriots. Under Patriot orders, he began a Space Defense program and National Missile Defense program, also making a reduction in income tax. Due to his policies, Johnson was re-elected as President in 2008, though this of course was just a charade played by the Patriots. In April 2009, President Johnson visited the offshore cleanup facility Big Shell as part of an 'inspection tour', along with numerous other government and business VIPs. However, the facility was taken over by armed terrorists led by Solidus Snake and Dead Cell, and Johnson was immediately captured. During a rescue attempt by SEAL Team 10, Johnson was successfully rescued though he was quickly recaptured thanks to the efforts of Dead Cell members Fortune and Vamp. Originally, Johnson planned on working together with Solidus, in order to blackmail the Patriots into giving him more power and influence within the group. But, the Patriots manipulated even that desire, however, making him an unwitting accomplice in the S3 Plan. Johnson punched in the nuclear launch sequence himself, but he later had doubts when Solidus planned on actually getting rid of the Patriots – an organization which, in Johnson's mind, must continue to exist. After being relocated to the Shell 2 Core, Raiden met up with him, claiming to be a member of FOXHOUND. Johnson informed Raiden about the real truth behind the country, the fact that the Patriots were the true leaders of the United States. After he had revealed all that he could, Johnson demanded that Raiden assassinate him before the launch sequence confirmed his identity. However, this was taken care of by Revolver Ocelot, secretly a Patriot himself, who shot and mortally wounded Johnson. With his dying breath, the President ordered Raiden to find Emma Emmerich and to stop Solidus from using Arsenal Gear. * 44th President of the United States * In Office: 2005 - April 29th 2009 * Preceded by: George Sears * Succeeded by: Un-named Vice President Trivia *Given his reaction after grabbing Raiden's crotch, it was implied that Johnson mistook Raiden for a woman, who he believed had been sent by the Patriots to kill him.According to the official script of the game, Johnson had actually mistaken him for Olga. Behind the Scenes Kenneth Baker and James Johnson have the same Japanese voice actor (Yuzuru Fujimoto). This was presumably done intentionally to make the events that happened even more similar to that of the Shadow Moses Incident. Notes and References Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Patriots